Ese secreto, Revelado
by elisamadness
Summary: " entonces... ¡¿El no es humano!" Al parecer el secreto del contrato ya no pudo ser guardado. Sebastian encontrando sentimientos por su amo mientras que el principe y Agni indagan en algo que no debieron de haber indagado. clasificación T porque soy paranoica. mi primer fanfic pasen y lean no se arrepentiran ;)
1. Chapter 1

Título: Ese secreto, revelándose.

Autor: elisamadness

Summary: "y entonces… ¡¿Él no es humano?!"

Parejas/Personajes: SebastianxCiel. SomaxAgni (secundarios) y un poco de la intromisión de los sirvientes.

Raiting: M porque soy paranoica xD

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la idea de esta historia, todo le pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso.

Ese secreto, revelándose…

Otro día, año, siglo para mí es lo mismo, una insignificancia como el tiempo que los humanos se empeñaban tanto en contar para mí no tenía ninguna importancia hasta que lo conocí a_ él,_ él me ha dado un poco más que una promesa de un alma digna de mi paladar, él me ha dado conocimientos, confusiones e incluso emociones que ningún otro contratista me había dado antes.

-¡Buenos días bochan!-. Dije con más efusividad de la necesaria.

-¿Qué eventos hay el día de hoy Sebastian?-dijo mi bochan con cierta somnolencia en la voz mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-El día de hoy solamente tiene que arreglar unos papeles de la fábrica ubicada en América ya que aún faltan unas cuantas firmas para su aprobación y en la tarde haremos una visita a la mansión de Londres para supervisarla, pero por supuesto le he de recordar que…

-Si lo sé, esos dos aún siguen ahí- dijo bochan mientras terminaba de abrochar el ultimo botón de su traje azul marino.

-Joven amo ¿pero qué clase de tono es ese?, ¿no es de su agrado visitar a su _mejor amigo_?- dije mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en mi rostro.

-¡Cállate!, o ¿debo de recordarte tu lugar en esta mansión... perro?- aclamo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-por supuesto que no mi amo, mis más sinceras disculpas- le decía con una profunda reverencia.

Ya es diciembre… odiaba el color blanco y puro de la nieve, odiaba el olor a pino fresco por las calles, odiaba, sobretodo odiaba la ausencia de ellos, odiaba esa época donde todos los recuerdos regresaban a mi mente. Podría jurar que casi podía sentir el calor de las llamas y el punzante dolor de mis oídos al escuchar los gritos de desesperación de mis progenitores.

Definitivamente esta época no era para mí.

-¡Agni! Apúrate que Ciel ya está por llegar.

-Por supuesto amo- decía el albino con un tono peculiar el cual no pasó desapercibido por el joven con cabellos purpura.

-Agni, ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntaba el joven ladeando infantilmente la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Mi señor espero no importunarlo pero…

-Tú nunca lo haces Agni.

-Mi señor, ¿no ha notado algo raro en el mayordomo del amo Ciel?- dijo con un atisbo de preocupación.

Trago duro el príncipe y levemente asintió.-pues él me da…miedo he de ser sincero contigo pero Ciel confía en el tanto que le confía su vida incluso más que a su prometida así que si Ciel confía en el yo también lo hare, pero… ¿por qué tan de repente la pregunta Agni? Creí que eras su amigo.

-¡Lo soy!, lo admiro por su capacidad increíble como mayordomo y la gentileza con nosotros pero a veces ciertas costumbres y acciones que él hace me hacen sospechar de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono con increíble seriedad el Hindú.

-Pues por ejemplo mientras estábamos en la mansión principal había notado que no comía, y lo sé porque estuve la mayoría del tiempo con el señor chef dentro de la cocina día y noche y jamás vi que se sentara a comer solo o con los demás sirvientes, también note anomalías con sus hábitos de sueño.

-Con anomalías ¿te refieres a…?

-Nunca dormía, mi habitación se encontraba alado de la suya y podía escuchar como escribía o también lo escuchaba como se dirigía a patrullar la mansión.

-Pues yo también bueno, algunas cosas también las he notado y te soy sincero estoy un poco preocupado por el bienestar de Ciel hay algo…oscuro en ese mayordomo.

La habitación se quedó en un silencio tenso. Mientras en las cabezas de amo y sirviente aparecían varias teorías una más descabellada que la otra.

-¡Agni es una orden!- comandaba el joven irrumpiendo el tan incómodo silencio.

-¡Por el bienestar de mi mejor amigo Ciel Phantomhive, a cualquier costo debemos desenmascarar a ese sirviente!

-Jo ajna- aclamaba con una reverencia a su amo.

Continuara… bueno eso es todo por el momento por favor dejen reviews es mi primer fanfic y eso me haría muy muy feliz, se aceptan críticas, recomendaciones etc. los amo! J


	2. Ese mayordomo, Posesivo y Un nuevo plan

Título: Ese secreto, revelándose.

Autor: elisamadness

Summary: "y entonces… ¡¿Él no es humano?!"

Parejas/Personajes: SebastianxCiel. SomaxAgni (secundarios) y un poco de la intromisión de los sirvientes.

Raiting: T porque soy paranoica xD

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la idea de esta historia, todo le pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso.

Muchas gracias a los Users **Cyam 13** y **SoyUnDinosaurio** que fueron tan amables de dejar un lindo review para mí :3

**Aquí como aclaración en mi historia Ciel tiene 15 años y Sebastian, bueno como siempre es un misterio xD**

Ese secreto, revelándose… Capítulo 2.

En una bella puesta de sol en Londres, se podía escuchar el suave pero rápido trote de caballos que alaban una carroza la cual era ocupada por un joven de 15 años y un fiel sirviente los cuales iban cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones.

-Sebastian, no estamos a tiempo según el programa- decía el joven distraídamente mientras se recargaba y miraba por la ventana.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas joven amo, pero le he de recordar que no hubiéramos estado fuera de tiempo si cierto joven no hubiera ordenado una segunda ración de pastel de chocolate alemán- comentaba el mayordomo con su característica sonrisa.

-¡Ca-cállate!- respondía Ciel con un pequeño sonrojo.

-A demás tu estas para obedecerme y punto.

-Por supuesto joven amo, yo seré su sirviente, su más devoto esclavo y cumpliré cada objetivo y capricho… _hasta que la muerte nos separe_.-le recordaba Sebastian con una leve risa al final.

-¡Ya hemos arribado!- grito desde afuera de la carroza el chofer del Conde.

-¡Chibi Ciel! Que alegría me da verte, vamos juguemos al ajedrez, estoy seguro que esta vez te puedo ganar.

-Cállate, solo he venido a supervisar que mi mansión no este destruida-comentaba el joven mientras le daba su abrigo y sombrero al sirviente albino.

-Joven amo recuerde que es su invitado.

-Vamos Ciel no estés de mal humor, ¡vamos a tomar un poco de té! Eso siempre te alegra- alegaba con efusividad el mayor.

Y así el joven fue arrastrado hasta el comedor rápidamente mientras los dos mayordomos se quedaban atrás, el Príncipe sin ser percibido por el Conde o por su leal sirviente, le hizo una leve señal a Agni.

Mientras tanto el nervioso hindú recordó las palabras dichas por su Dios…

_-Mi señor, ¿cómo planea proteger al señor Ciel?- este preguntaba con intriga._

_-Bueno creo que sería conveniente que nos trasladáramos a la mansión principal para así vigilar tanto el comportamiento del mayordomo como el de C iel, yo... tengo cierta impresión que Ciel sabe que Sebastian es un peligro pero lo ignora o tal vez él está de acuerdo con eso, mi amigo ha pasado tiempos muy duros tras la muerte de sus padres, no sé muy bien qué pero por lo que se de acuerdo a Lizzie es que simplemente después de un mes de "muerto" el regreso con ese mayordomo de negro…_

_-Sospechoso sin duda alguna Amo._

_-Lo sé, Ciel y Sebastian ocultan algo, quiero ayudar a mi amigo ya que no importa cuanta es la desesperación siempre hay otra manera.- dijo Soma con un atisbo de preocupación pero con decisión._

_-Agni, cuando Ciel llegue, te pido que distraigas por un momento a Sebastian mientras yo hablo con Ciel, no solo para convencerlo para que nos quedemos en la mansión principal pero también para poder indagar un poco sobre la relación que tiene con su mayordomo._

_-Jo ajna.- se inclinaba obedientemente el mayordomo._

-Señor Sebastian, ¿podría ayudarme con la preparación con la cena? He de admitir que aún tengo cierta dificultad con los platillos ingleses- comentaba Agni con una sonrisa tímida mientras se rascaba con su mano levemente la cabeza.

-Por supuesto señor Agni pero recuerde que somos amigos y los amos no están presentes, así que no hay necesidad de formalidades- decía Sebastian con su sonrisa.

-Claro, vamos.

-¡Suéltame! Es mi mansión y es el camino- Le reclamaba el ojo-azul a su "_amigo"._

-Está bien, está bien, no es para que te alteres.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaban en una mesa donde el ajedrez ya estaba previamente puesto y listo para ser jugado.

-¡Bien empecemos!

-Hmp…

-Ciel quería pedirte algo- decía con algo de nervios mientras movía su peón blanco dos casillas.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- preguntaba Phantomhive mientras movía su caballo.

-Bueno, en verdad quisiera quedarme en la mansión principal- decía mientras imitaba el movimiento de su contrincante.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaba furioso dejando congelado su movimiento.

-Solo pensaba que así sería mejor porque no nos vemos mucho y te extraño y…

-¡De ninguna manera!

-¡Ciel escúchame!, si me das esta oportunidad te prometo no molestarte mientras estas ocupado y ayudare con los deberes de la mansión, así me ayudarías a ser un mejor hombre- _Eso sería un efecto secundario pero tampoco mentía… del todo.-_pensaba en sus adentros el Hindú.

Ciel se quedó pensando con el entrecejo fruncido por un buen rato, tanto que pensó Soma que tal vez le iba a dar algo a su amigo.

-Ciel…

-Está bien.

-¿Perdón?

-Dije que está bien, pero sin NINGÚN desastre, ¿Queda claro?

-¡Gracias Ciel! No te arrepentirás te lo prometo- decía mientras abrazaba a su amigo casi al punto de asfixiarlo.

-¡Suéltame!- aclamaba Ciel mientras con muchos esfuerzos (en vano) trataba de quitarse de encima al príncipe.

-Joven amo, Príncipe les trajimos un poco de…- el mayordomo se quedó estático viendo la escena enfrente de él ya que el príncipe estaba prácticamente encima de **_su_**amo.

A lado del mayordomo se encontraba Agni el cual observaba a Sebastian y podía jurar que por un momento sus pupilas se habían rasgado y sus ojos se habían tornado un color rojizo intenso como la sangre.

-lamento interrumpir su _actividad_ pero trajimos un poco de té para los señores- recitaba el mayordomo con su sonrisa pero Ciel noto que estaba un poco (mucho) enojado.

-No interrumpen nada, pasen.

Pasaron rápidamente las horas y ya era hora de dormir, Ciel había decidido quedarse en lugar de regresar a casa. Así que amo y sirviente tras decir buenas noches se dirigieron al cuarto del heredero Phantomhive.

Sebastian con cierta brusquedad quitaba y acomodaba las ropas de su amo para poder dormir.

-Sebastian ¡¿qué te sucede?!

-No veo a que se refiere amo- decía evitando mirar a los ojos de su amo.

-¡No me vengas con eso!

Con furia en sus ojos y aun inclinado, abrazo la cintura de **_su_** joven amo, hundiendo su cabeza levemente entre la cadera y sus muslos.

-¡¿Qué diablos Sebastian?!- decía desconcertado con las acciones de su leal mayordomo.

Ciel no sabía que hacer así que sin más y por hacer un intento de apaciguar (aunque no sabía de qué) a su mayordomo, comenzó a acariciar levemente los cabellos negros y suaves, causando un leve sonrojo a Ciel pero sin embargo seguía con signos de cuestionamiento en su rostro.

-No me gusta que toquen lo que por derecho **_usted _**me otorgo.- decía aun recargado en los muslos de Ciel.

-¿A qué te refieres?, nadie toco mi…

-¡No!- levanto la cabeza aun abrazando a su amo.

Sebastian se acercó a su oído lentamente y dijo: -Todo, de usted me pertenece.

Ciel parecía un tomate y mientras tanto Sebastian sonrío sinceramente y le quito levemente el parche a su amo viendo su marca que tanto le enorgullecía.

-Nunca olvide eso amo…

-Me retiro- decía tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al umbral de la habitación.

-¡Regresa Sebastian!- pero demasiado tarde ya que el demonio ya había cerrado la puerta.

Mientras todo esto pasaba no se habían dado cuenta que dos hindúes con cara de desconcierto habían presenciado toda esa escena…

**Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí, el capítulo fue un poco más largo que el anterior ya que me animaron mucho :) lo más probable es que suba uno o dos capítulos diarios, claro mientras me dejen reviews jaja los dejo mis Ladies y Lords. Ah! Y no se preocupen va a ver más romance en futuros capítulos pero por ahora les dejo con esa probadita. Bye! Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**P.D: próximamente publicare una historia Mey-rin x Ciel, ¿les gustaría?**


	3. Esos sirvientes, Preocupados y Mudanza

Título: Ese secreto, revelándose.

Autor: elisamadness

Summary: "y entonces… ¡¿Él no es humano?!"

Parejas/Personajes: SebastianxCiel. SomaxAgni (secundarios) y un poco de la intromisión de los sirvientes.

Raiting: T porque soy paranoica xD

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la idea de esta historia, todo le pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso.

**Aquí como aclaración en mi historia Ciel tiene 15 años y Sebastian, bueno como siempre es un misterio xD**

Ese secreto, revelándose… Capítulo 3.

-No lo entiendo.

-Mi señor…

-¡No! , es que simplemente no lo entiendo.

-Mi señor…

-¿Qué significan esas palabras?, ¡¿Qué le dio Ciel?!

-¡Señor Soma!

El cuarto se quedó en un incómodo silencio y los dos extranjeros se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente.

-Mi señor, yo sé que está confundido, yo también lo estoy ya que ese comportamiento y esas palabras no son normales ni comunes, lo que hay detrás de esas palabras y acciones es un misterio el cual yo también estoy intrigado pero si nos ponemos a cuestionar más de la cuenta, no vamos a llegar a ninguna conclusión clara.

-Tienes razón- suspiro el joven con ojos mieles para después desplomarse en uno de los sillones en el interior de su habitación.

-Pero… no es normal, ¿qué le entrego Ciel al mayordomo?, ¿es acaso que se refiere a un tipo de pago?

-Según lo poco que he hablado con los demás sirvientes, al parecer Sebastian no recibe ningún tipo de pago ya que en palabras de ellos, cada mes el Joven Ciel los llama a su estudio y les da su pago pero nada más a ellos cuatro, nunca ven que Sebastian reciba algún tipo de dinero de manos de su amo.

-Bueno más vale descansar Agni, podremos descubrir un poco más, mañana que nos mudemos a la mansión Phantomhive, decía mientras le daba un casto beso en la mejilla de su leal acompañante.

-Jo ajna, mi príncipe- pronunciaba Agni con un leve sonrojo.

**_-_**_¿Disculpe?_- preguntaba el mayordomo de negro con cara de incredulidad en su pálido rostro.

-Como escuchaste Sebastian, Soma y Agni se mudaran con nosotros a la mansión- recitaba Ciel sentado en una orilla de la cama despreocupadamente mientras tomaba té.

-Si me permite mi señor, quisiera cuestionar el ¿Por qué se le ocurrió tan maravillosa idea?- decía con un tono de sutil enfado en la voz.

-No te permito Sebastian y bueno para que te quede claro, no fue mi idea, él lo sugirió ya que él me dijo que ayudaría con los trabajos de la servidumbre en la mansión para que él pudiera aprender a ser un mejor hombre.

-Mi señor a mi consideración esa es una pésima idea y…

-¡Basta Sebastian!, es mi decisión final y punto, o ¿acaso te tengo que recordar que tu nos estas para dar opiniones?

-Una disculpa- dijo a secas Sebastian mientras abría la puerta para que su amo pasara.

-Bien, ahora vámonos que de seguro esos dos ya tienen todo listo para dejar esta mansión.

-Yes my lord.

En las afueras de Londres, cuatro sirvientes estaban charlando en la cocina trasera de la imperiosa mansión Phantomhive mientras en conjunto realizaban o al menos intentaban realizar sus deberes.

-Les digo que hay algo raro en Sebastian-decía convencido un hombre rubio mientras fumaba con calma un mentolado cigarrillo.

-¿A qué te refieres con raro?, pregunta Oscar- preguntaba un joven de tez pálida y escamas peculiares.

-Pues no lo sé, siento algo diferente en él, por ejemplo, él siempre se muestra frio con respecto a las emociones y le gusta molestar de una manera a veces directa al pobre joven amo.

-Bueno ha de estar aburrido a veces Bard- decía Mey-Rin con una pequeña e inocente risa.

-Aparte de seguro él no es muy abierto en el campo de los sentimientos, ¡tú no sabes! Tal vez es un hombre romántico pero le han roto el corazón en el pasado y tiene miedo, ¡oh si eso sería taaan romántico!-gritaba la sirvienta con aires soñadores.

-¿pero qué dices Bard? , ¡El señor Sebastian es muy bueno! El siempre nos ayuda y enseña en todo lo que hacemos, aparte él nos salvó…

-corrección, el joven amo le solicito que nos salvara.

-Orden o no él nos ayuda y nos enseña y enseño cosas Bard-decía el rubio menor con una gran y bonita sonrisa.

-Finny tiene razón, no le das mucho crédito a Sebastian dice Emily.

-Pues yo…hablando seriamente, temo por la seguridad del joven amo…

-Bard, tranquilo, el amo Ciel está en buenas manos- decía con una cálida sonrisa, Mey-rin.

-Si Bard, aparte si algo malo pasara, incluso si es el señor Sebastian, nosotros protegeremos _siempre _al joven amo, ¿No es así?- exclamaba con orgullo el joven rubio.

-¡SI ASÍ ES!- decían los cuatro sirvientes al unísono.

-Entonces ya está, protegeremos al joven amo de cualquiera.

-¡Sí!

-Me alegro tanto que haya personas tan serviciales y fieles al joven amo…

-¡Tanaka!-decían sorprendidos ya que se encontraba en su forma _normal_.

-Yo también estoy preocupado por el joven amo y Sebastian, no digo que hay de alarmarse pero si ser precavidos, tal vez vigilar más de cerca a Sebastian. Por el bien del amo Ciel.

Y así todos los sirvientes se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza. _Había que vigilar más de cerca a Sebastian._

**Bueno esto es todo por el momento!, perdón pero tuve muy poca inspiración en este momento, pero en el próximo capítulo ya habrá acción y romance de lleno.**

**Dejando eso de lado muchas gracias a:**

**-AbSeMaJe**

**-Fernanda**

**-Guest anónimo xD**

**-Cyam 13 que me sigue desde el primer capítulo. : )**

**A todos ustedes muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios y espero no decepcionarles los adoro y bueno ya he subido una historia en inglés para las que saben hablarlo, si gustan pasar sus reviews serán bien recibidos, y pues la historia de Mey-RinxCiel ya está en proceso y el primer chap. será subido en la madrugada los amo!**


	4. Ese mayordomo,amor y El plan en marcha

Título: Ese secreto, revelándose.

Autor: elisamadness

Summary: "y entonces… ¡¿Él no es humano?!"

Parejas/Personajes: SebastianxCiel. SomaxAgni (secundarios) y un poco de la intromisión de los sirvientes.

Raiting: T porque soy paranoica xD

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la idea de esta historia, todo le pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso.

**Aquí como aclaración en mi historia Ciel tiene 15 años y Sebastian, bueno como siempre es un misterio xD**

Ese secreto, revelándose… Capítulo 4.

La mansión se sentía un poco ¿cómo decirlo?...así, tensa.

No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa últimamente a todo mundo, pero últimamente todos los sirvientes y esos dos nuevos estorbos me siguen a todas partes y no sólo a mí, sino también a Sebastian. Anteriormente creí que era solo mi imaginación pero he sentido sus miradas más que obvias hacia mí y se intensificaban cuando Sebastian estaba a mi lado.

Cuando por fin tuve un momento de privacidad con mi mayordomo, comenzamos a discutir sobre los extraños comportamientos de los habitantes de la mansión.

-Sebastian, ¿lo has notado, no es así?- dije mientras me sumergía en mi taza de té de la noche.

-En efecto mi señor, ellos han estado muy cautelosos respecto a nuestro comportamiento, y ciertamente he de decir que es molesto ya que me he obligado a hacer "más humano" por lo cual mis tareas se han hecho más lentas y no tan perfectas-finalizo Sebastian con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué crees que se han vuelto de esa manera?

-Bueno, ciertamente nuestra relación es inusual pero dudo mucho que tengan la inteligencia para figurar todo-dijo con burla.

-En cualquier caso hay que tener cuidado, nunca subestimes a nadie Sebastian, incluso si es el más torpe de los humanos-dije al terminar mi té y colocar la taza sobre el plato.

-Bochan…

-¿Qué…sucede?-dije con desconcierto al notar el rostro de preocupación que Sebastian mostraba.

-Si me permite amo, últimamente he notado una melancolía más fuerte de la normal, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto suave y pausadamente mientras posaba una mano en mi mejilla.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas-dije con un leve sonrojo mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia un lado.

-Aparte de que te preocupas, si mi alma está bien no debería de preocuparte-dije mientras apretaba molesto mis puños.

-¡Te equivocas en eso Ciel!

-Pero como te atreves…

-Perdone mi atrevimiento pero debe saber que en verdad _me agradas_ Ciel, no solo en alma sino también en cuerpo…

-En carne y hueso- murmuraba cuando se arrodillo enfrente mío para después darme un beso en cada mejilla y después en mi frente.

Estaba estático y no sabía cómo reaccionar…

-Ciel, no quiero que mueras…

Me dijo y posteriormente me retiro el parche, me miro a mis ojos y me regalo un hermoso beso, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente sin comprender el porqué de sus acciones pero realmente no importaba yo me sentía feliz, la única persona que nunca se iba a ir de mi lado me estaba besando dulcemente, cerré mis ojos y no pude evitar soltar una cuantas lágrimas.

-Pe-perdóneme amo, no era mi intención herirlo- me dijo y ya estaba a punto de levantarse cuando lo sujete de su manga y mirándolo a los ojos le conteste:

-No pedazo de idiota, no me heriste, solo, es que… estoy feliz-finalice y di una leve carcajada de puros nervios.

Me levante y lo abrase, se tensó por un momento pero después de unos segundos me devolvió el abrazo.

Finalmente después de tanto tiempo.

Estaba sonriendo.

* * *

><p>-Entonces... ¿ustedes también, eh?<p>

Los sirvientes estaban junto con el príncipe Soma y Agni en uno de los jardines traseros de la mansión y empezaron a conversar acerca de la vigilancia de Sebastian y Ciel.

-Así es, dice Emily.

-¡Es solo por el bien del joven amo!-exclamo la sirvienta.

-Aparte no es para estar alarmados, es solo precaución-decía exhalando el humo del cigarrillo el chef.

-Pues para nosotros no es solo acerca de precaución, ¡estoy seguro que Sebastian trama algo y que será algo malo para Ciel!-decía el príncipe mientras veía a todos con determinación en sus mieles ojos.

Los sirvientes empezaron a dudar del príncipe y así comenzó una vigorosa discusión acerca de la desconfianza de Sebastian, de la lealtad al amo, de las veces que Sebastian se burlaba de Ciel, teorías y etc.

Al finalizar la pelea todos tenían signos de preocupación y por esto decidieron en efecto ayudarse mutuamente para averiguar quién era realmente Sebastian ya que concluyeron que nadie sabía de donde había venido Sebastian y de cómo conoció a Ciel.

-¡Yo digo que no está bien!-decía un triste jardinero.

-Finny, si el señor Sebastian no tiene nada de malo ni que ocultar el no deberá de temer nada y de todas maneras recuerda que lo hacemos por nuestro amo, el amo que nos cobijó y nos salvó de nuestros calvarios-dijo solemnemente el rubio mayor.

-Está bien…pero sigo pensando que es una mala idea-dijo Finny en un susurro, la pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa y la conversación continuo.

-¿En este momento, dónde está Ciel?-pregunto el joven de piel tostada.

-Son las 9:30 debe de estar finalizando sus deberes en su estudio, dice Wilde.

-¿Después se dirigirá a dormir, no?

-En efecto.

-Bien, esta es nuestra oportunidad.

-¿De-de qué habla príncipe?-pregunto tímidamente la francotiradora mientras desarrugaba levemente su vestido.

-Tengo un plan, nosotros podremos ver de forma más íntima el cómo interactúan si nos escondemos en algún lado dentro de la habitación de Ciel y escuchamos su conversación antes de dormir.

-¡Eso es espiar!-dijo el fuerte amante de las aves.

-Mmm, no lo sé, ¿usted qué opina viejo Tanaka?- pregunto el ex soldado al mayordomo que no había interferido en la discusión.

-Bueno, nunca es bueno espiar de ninguna manera al señor de la casa, pero como es por medidas de seguridad, me parece una buena idea.

-Decidido, entonces sugiero primero elegir el lugar dentro de la habitación de Ciel en el cual nos podamos esconder y quienes van a ir.

-El armario es demasiado amplio, y Sebastian no lo abre en la noche solo en las mañanas al escoger el atuendo de Smile, dice Oscar.

-¿Qué tan amplio?

-Es del tamaño de una de las habitaciones de nosotros, dice Arthur.

-mmm en ese caso, iré yo, Snake y Mey-rin. Sería muy sospechoso si no se escuchara ruido en la mansión.

-Me parece bien.

-Bien.

-Ok!

-Perfecto, dice Oscar.

-Buen plan.

-Jo ajna.

* * *

><p>Estaba sonrojado pero muy feliz ya que yo también le importaba a mi amo, en verdad creía que al solo tener como objetivo la venganza, yo simplemente no podía entrar en la coraza de hielo que hizo alrededor suyo.<p>

Me equivoque y estaba feliz, la única persona que me ha importado en mi existencia me quiere y le importo. La eternidad es un martirio y una soledad absoluta pero en este momento ya no me siento mal y la felicidad está enfrente de mis ojos.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 hasta ahora, dejen un review se los agradecería mucho.**

**Los amo y les agradezco los reviews, les invito a ver mi fanfic Mey-rinxCiel "Entre el amor y mi alma" no se arrepentirán y también mis otros Fics.**


	5. Ese mayordomo,dulce y unos recuerdos

Título: Ese secreto, revelándose.

Autor: elisamadness

Summary: "y entonces… ¡¿Él no es humano?!"

Parejas/Personajes: SebastianxCiel. SomaxAgni (secundarios) y un poco de la intromisión de los sirvientes.

Raiting: T porque soy paranoica xD

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la idea de esta historia, todo le pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso.

**Aquí como aclaración en mi historia Ciel tiene 15 años y Sebastian, bueno como siempre es un misterio xD**

Ese secreto, revelándose… Capítulo 5.

Snake, Mey-rin y el príncipe iban en camino a la habitación de Ciel todo iba de acuerdo al plan, al menos por el momento.

Mientras estos iban a realizar el plan, los sirvientes sobrantes pensaban en aquellos momentos por los cuales la confianza de Sebastian empezó a flaquear…

* * *

><p><em>Estaba en la cocina como siempre, no tenía mucho que hacer ya que Sebastian me volvió a prohibir cocinar por el uso del lanza llamas, ¡ese sujeto nunca comprendería el fino arte de las explosiones!<em>

_No estaba pensando nada concreto cuando mi vista se posó en la rendija de la cocina que da vista parcial del invernadero. Ahí se encontraba Sebastian observando una rosa blanca, lo cual se me hizo de lo más curioso pero en si la parte escalofriante por la cual me dieron escalofríos por mi espina dorsal; fue que cuando Sebastian se inclinó a "besar" la rosa está se tornó marchita._

_¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso?! Estaba paralizado y no sabia que pensar, el giro su cabezo hacia donde yo me encontraba, fue en ese solo momento donde reaccione y rápidamente me oculte de su vista._

_Se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y esto hizo que me sobresaltara un poco…_

_-¿sí?-pregunte_

_Enseguida el mayordomo entro por la puerta y el miedo se apodero de mí._

_-¿Qué-que haces aquí?, ¡hace solo un momento te vi en frente del invernadero!- le reclame en voz alta._

_-¿Pero de que estas hablando?, acabo de llegar de dejarle el té al joven amo-dijo con una sonrisa extraña para después dejar el carrito enfrente de la mesa y salir de ahí._

_Desde ese día yo supe que algo no estaba bien con ese hombre._

Bard no era el único que había notado ciertas anomalías. De hecho él había notado anomalías en la relación amo-sirviente….

_Yo estaba tomando té como siempre, desde que el joven amo regreso a la mansión hace ya 5 años yo había sido relevado de mis cargos y fueron otorgados a él joven Sebastian Michaelis. Me agradaba el joven ya que desde el primer día fue eficiente y ayudaba con devoción a mi joven amo._

_Aunque yo confío en la jurisdicción del conde Ciel, he tenido ciertas dudas acerca de él y no es por la eficiencia si no por las actitudes extrañas que tenía cuando estaba con el amo._

_Nunca se me olvidara aquel día cuando presencie por accidente aquel momento:_

_Me encontraba afuera en el jardín principal en una pequeña esquina disfrutando del aire nocturnino del verano. _

_No era tan tarde habían de ser las ocho de la noche aproximadamente. Adentro, en el lobby se encontraba bajando las escaleras el joven amo podía escuchar sus pequeños y firmes pasos, estaba a punto de saludarle con un "Ho,Ho,Ho" pero antes vi como Sebastian se acercaba a él, no los podía escuchar y la espalda de Sebastian cubría la pequeña figura de mi amo. Me iba a dar la vuelta pero de repente vi aquella acción que se me hizo demasiada extraña, el joven amo posó una mano en su cara y se quitó su parche ,por obvia no podía verle la cara pero en su mano podía ver el parche, después Sebastian recurrió a quitarse su guante de la mano izquierda y se la mostro de frente al amo. Esto se me hizo extremadamente raro, el amo según entendía nunca mostraba su ojo a nadie y aparte ¿por qué Sebastian hacia la misma acción pero con su mano? Ya no quise ver más, era impropio de un sirviente observar las actividades del amo._

_Lo deje de lado y lo olvide por un tiempo pero fueron unas tres ocasiones más donde pude observar la misma acción y fue entonces donde se me hizo demasiado sospecho, ate unos cuantos cabos y me di cuenta que cada vez que hacían ese pequeño "ritual" Sebastian procedía a hacer un mandado que lo más seguro el joven amo le había ordenado._

_Demasiado sospechoso y un tanto…oscuro si a mí me lo preguntan._

Tanaka se excusó con Bard, Finny y Agni para después proseguir su marcha y retirarse a su habitación.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien ya hemos llegado-susurraba el príncipe a sus acompañantes.<p>

-Rápido que ya vienen, dice Keats-dijo Snake y así los dos sirvientes y el hindú entraron a la habitación de Ciel la cual se observaba la cama queen size con postes altos dignos de la época sobre los cuales caían con gracia unas cortinas transparentes con bordados y en si unos pocos muebles.

-¡Va-vamos al armario!-proclamo la sirvienta- los tres espías se internaron en el amplio y grande armario de madera y se escondieron entre los abrigos de invierno de Ciel que se encontraban cerca de la rendija de la puerta.

* * *

><p>Sebastian y Ciel avanzaron hacia la habitación de Ciel, Sebastian más tranquilo y feliz que nunca y mientras Ciel iba relajado y seguro como siempre pero con una pequeña sonrisa, aun iban en sus roles de amo-sirviente ya que aún tenían que apegarse a eso.<p>

Llegaron a la habitación y para sorpresa de Sebastian, Ciel le abrió la puerta e insistió en que entrara el primero. Sebastian con una cálida sonrisa pasó y le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso de su pálida mano.

Ambos pasaron y Ciel se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Bochan ha de estar cansado por todas las emociones de este día-dijo el demonio con una sonrisa de lado casi burlesca.

-Calla-decía Ciel serio pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Deje quitarle su ropa amo-decía Sebastian para después ir por la camisa que usaba el conde para dormir.

Sebastian se inclinó, lentamente y apropósito le fue retirando sus calcetas a Ciel mientras acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente las cremosas piernas de Ciel, después se paró para quitarle el saco y la camisa de ese día. Ciel se quedó solamente en interiores y para su sorpresa Sebastian se sonrojo pero sacudió levemente la cabeza y metió con cuidado los brazos de su amo por la camisa la cual le pertenecía a él pero le quedaba enorme a Ciel, abotono suavemente los botones de la camisa y después de eso ambos se miraban a los ojos y un poco tembloroso Sebastian le retiro su ropa interior debajo de la camisa para así no incomodar a su amo (y no excitarse él).

Ciel se acomodó debajo de las cobijas y ya recostado se retiró el parche. Sebastian lo observo y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Es una pena que siempre tengas que usas ese parche, para mi así tus ojos se ven preciosos-Sebastian acaricio la comisura de sus ojos suavemente y procedió a besar el parpado donde se encontraba el contrato sonrojando nuevamente a Ciel.

-Buenas noches bochan, recuerde que siempre estaré a su lado con o sin esto dijo señalando su ojo violeta.

-Gracias Sebastian, buenas noches. Te quiero-dijo Ciel y se inclinó un poco para darle a Sebastian un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también lo quiero mucho bochan, hasta mañana- y con esto Sebastian se paró de la cama y apago las velas.

* * *

><p>Mey-rin estaba con una gran hemorragia nasal y "gran" era decir poco, Snake estaba levemente sonrojado y Soma estaba enternecido pero algo perturbado con la escena.<p>

Tal vez… Sebastian no era tan malo después de todo.

**Continuara… muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y gracias por la crítica y el consejo de AbSeMaJe esas correcciones significan muchísimo para mí. Para los demás gracias por poner a esta historia como favorito y sus hermosos reviews.**

**Me despido y les recuerdo que pueden pasar a mis otros fics. El mas reciente "Entre el amor y mi alma" es un Mey-rinxCielxSebas. **

**Y quiero preguntarles ahora… ¿les gustaría un CielxSnake? A mí en lo personal me encanta esta pareja y es más, sugerencias de plot serán bien recibidas.**

**Ahora si bye!**


	6. Ese mayordomo, Pasado revelado parte 1

Título: Ese secreto, revelándose.

Autor: elisamadness

Summary: "y entonces… ¡¿Él no es humano?!"

Parejas/Personajes: SebastianxCiel. SomaxAgni (secundarios) y un poco de la intromisión de los sirvientes.

Raiting: T porque soy paranoica xD

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la idea de esta historia, todo le pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso.

**Perdonen el retraso.**

**Aquí todos incluyendo humanos, pueden ver el cinematic record.**

Ese secreto, revelándose… Capítulo 6.

-Entonces… ¿cómo dices qué fue?- pregunto el ex soldado.

Todos los sirvientes junto el príncipe Soma estaban reunidos a la mañana siguiente mientras Ciel y Sebastian habían salido por un caso de la reina.

-Ellos parecían mu-muy amigos, ¡si ellos estaban así!- tartamudeo Mey-rin.

-Ellos parecían tranquilos, dice Emily.

-Pues ellos parecían unidos y… cariñosos- dijo Soma en un tono de desconcierto.

-En fin, no buscare más patas al gato, creo que nos hemos equivocado- dijo el apuesto príncipe.

-¿Pero qué tal si todo eso es estrategia de Sebastian?, recuerden que hablamos de él y él es mucho, muy inteligente-dijo Bard viendo al piso.

-Puede que tenga razón el Sr. Chef mi príncipe.

-Bueno, no podemos negar que hay algo raro y extra normal en el tipo, ¿entonces ustedes opinan que sería mejor vigilarlo un poco más?

-Yo opino que… ¿escucharon eso?

Todos los presentes en la habitación se quedaron callados consternados por el ruido, cuando de repente se escucho un…

-¡Bochan!

Se escuchó como una pared era derrumbada alertando a todos y se dispusieron a poner posiciones defensivas.

-¡Vamos no nos quedemos aquí, es nuestro deber proteger!- exclamo con fiereza Bard.

-¡Si señor!- dijeron todos los sirvientes Phantomhive.

-Mi príncipe me ha de perdonar por lo que voy hacer pero iré a ayudar.

-Yo también quie…- el príncipe sin previo aviso fue noqueado y resguardado en la cocina por Agni.

-¡Los ayudare!- grito Agni para después alcanzar a los sirvientes que se dirigían al vestíbulo donde se escuchaban los golpes.

* * *

><p><em>-Maldita sea, esto no era parte del plan.<em>

_Estaba corriendo hacia donde sentía que me llamaba mi amo, estábamos ahí por un problema de traficantes de armas que Victoria había mandado a Ciel para erradicar._

_Todo iba bien hasta que por accidente mi amo fue secuestrado, no era algo fuera de lo común pero lo que me llamo la atención es que mi amo estaba con ciertas ansias, lo podía sentir por el contrato. Cuando pasan estas situaciones usualmente el nunca entra en pánico ya que él sabe que yo lo protegeré a cualquier costo, pero en esta ocasión él estaba en estrés y me preguntaba el porqué. _

_Llegue a la habitación tirando la puerta de un golpe y para mi sorpresa vi a Grell que observaba como el traficante amenazaba a mi Ciel con una pistola._

_-Oh! Sebas-chan, llegaste justo a tiempo._

_-¡¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?! _

_Decidí ignorar al tipo que amenazaba a mi bochan y le pregunte a Grell que para que había llegado a tiempo._

_-No tengo idea si es un error o si es parte de algún hoyo de tu contrato, pero en mi lista ¡DEATH! marca que hoy Ciel Phantomhive muere por mi guadaña, y como sabes bien… yo soy un excelente trabajador- dijo Grell mientras mostraba sus dientes y sacaba su sierra._

_-¡Oh! Sebas-chan, ahora nadie ni mucho menos el mocoso nos va a separar._

_Entre en pánico y rápidamente mate al que amenazaba a mi bochan, lo cargue y me dispuse a salir huyendo de la parca roja._

_-¡Vamos Sebby!, es mi trabajo- exclamo Grell el cual iba pisándonos los talones a bochan y a mí._

_-Sebastian ¿qué pasa?, según el contrato ningún shinigami puede arrebatarme mi alma, solo tu…_

_Dijo mi Ciel algo confundido._

_Solo me dispuse a huir y cuando creí haberlo perdido le dije a Ciel que de seguro era un error de los shinigamis y que jamás lo iba a dejar ir y menos después de nuestras dulces palabras._

_Nos relajamos un poco y regresamos a la mansión pero para mí despiste el shinigami me empujo haciendo que Ciel también cayera…_

* * *

><p>-¡Bochan!<p>

-¡¿Señor Sebastian que sucede?!- grito la sirvienta al llegar al vestíbulo con los demás sirvientes detrás de ella.

-Yo soy lo que pasa querida- dijo Grell al tratar de atravesar pero fallando el cuerpo de Mey-rin.

-¡Agni!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- reclamo llegando el príncipe.

-¡oh mira con lo que me voy a divertir!

-¡Joven Soma!- exclamaron todos al ver como Grell estaba más cerca del príncipe…

Listo para matar.

-¡NO!- gritó para sorpresa de todos Ciel.

Era demasiado tarde y la guadaña de Grell por intromisión de Ciel, había atravesado sin piedad el pecho del ojo-azul.

Sebastian sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón a él y así para su horror y el de todos, cada uno presencio como el _cinematic record_ empezaba a salir de Ciel.

**_Continuara…_**


	7. Ese mayordomo, Pasado revelado parte 2

Título: Ese secreto, revelándose.

Autor: elisamadness

Summary: "y entonces… ¡¿Él no es humano?!"

Parejas/Personajes: SebastianxCiel. SomaxAgni (secundarios) y un poco de la intromisión de los sirvientes.

Raiting: T porque soy paranoica xD

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la idea de esta historia, todo le pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso.

**Perdonen el retraso.**

**Aquí todos incluyendo humanos, pueden ver el cinematic record y Ciel tiene 15.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO TENDRA ESCENAS FUERTES, CON PRECAUCIÓN RATED M+**

Ese secreto, revelándose… Capítulo 7.

Todos estaban horrorizados viendo como del pecho de Ciel brotaba una cascada carmín.

El shinigami con una sonrisa triunfante saco sin cuidado su guadaña y así dejó ver el cinematic record del heredero Phantomhive.

-¿Qué es eso?...-susurro muy levemente Snake.

-¡Oh déjame decirte!, ese muchacho, se llama cinematic record y para hacerte un resumen, es la vida del humano la cual solo se puede ver en el momento de su muerte.

Sebastian estaba mirando con odio a Grell, pero esperaba con todo su contaminado corazón que Ciel pudiera regresar… si pudo una vez, podrá nuevamente.

Soma, Agni, Mey-rin, Snake, Bard, Finnian, Sebastian y Tanaka, comenzaron a ver con horror y asombro la vida de Ciel.

* * *

><p><em>-¡pero qué bonito te quedo el árbol abuelo!- exclamo un hermoso niño de ojos zafiro.<em>

_-Me da mucho gusto que le haya agradado joven Ciel- dijo Tanaka con su mano en su pecho._

_-Vamos cariño, recuerda que tenemos que cenar y que hasta navidad podremos abrir los obsequios- dijo una hermosa mujer de unos 24 años con cabellos rubios y ojos azules._

_-Lo sé mami pero hoy es mi cumpleaños- dijo emocionado Ciel de 10 años._

_-Corazón lo sé y tu papá ya tiene listo el regalo, te lo daremos después de cenar._

_-De acuerdo- dijo el infante inflando las mejillas._

**-Es bochan, pero que bonito-susurro la sirvienta.**

_-Pero cuanto has crecido hijo mío-dijo Vincent Phantomhive entrando al comedor donde su esposa y único hijo lo esperaban._

_-Lo sé-dijo con orgullo poniendo sus manos en la cintura en forma graciosa.-algún día seré tan buen perro guardián como tu papá._

_-Así será hijo, así será- dijo revolviendo los cabellos grisáceos junto con una cálida sonrisa._

* * *

><p><em>El panorama se disolvió y mostro otro escenario.<em>

_Se escuchó un fuerte ruido dentro de la mansión causando que Ciel despertara._

_-¿Qué fue eso?-susurró Ciel para después, temblando, bajar de su cama._

_-¡POR FAVOR!-escucho el grito y llanto de su madre._

_-¿Mami?_

_Salió de su cuarto a toda velocidad, pero lo que vio al salir de su puerta, fue un mundo lleno de fuego y vacío._

_Ciel corrió sin saber a dónde ir, el solo quería ver a su padre y madre._

_De repente el pequeño choco contra alguien._

_-¿Tanaka?-pregunto preocupado el menor._

_-¡Joven amo le ruego, huya de aquí!- con esas últimas palabras Ciel vio como Tanaka cayó al suelo sangrando con un cuchillo en su espalda, Ciel empezó a llorar mientras abría los ojos como plato._

_-¡Pero si aquí está el mocoso!, ¡Hey chicos lo encontré!-grito un hombre que llevaba un antifaz._

_Ciel corrió hacia la otra dirección pero no fue tan rápido y fue capturado._

_-¡Déjenme ir!, ¡Por favor Dios!_

_-Vamos pequeño no pasara nada- dijo el hombre mientras reía._

_Fueron hacia una habitación donde no había fuego y ahí Ciel vio a sus padres arrodillados con pies y manos atadas._

_-¡Ciel!-exclamaron al unísono la pareja._

_-Verán, lamentamos las inconveniencias de esta noche pero solo venimos por el muchacho…_

_-¡No por favor, todo menos Ciel!_

_-MAMÁ, PAPÁ- gritaba con terror Ciel._

_Sin previo aviso el locutor anterior saco una pistola y disparo directo a la cabeza de Rachel._

_-¡Rachel, no!-grito con lágrimas en los ojos Vincent._

_-¿Últimas palabras?- dijo con burla el atacante apuntándole en la cabeza._

_Vincent giro para ver a su hijo con ojos abiertos y lágrimas que rodaban por sus infantiles mejillas._

_-Ciel, perdóname, te amo, se fuerte._

_Con un último estruendo, Vincent Phantomhive había muerto._

**Para este punto todos los testigos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, menos Sebastian el solo veía con furia todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar Ciel.**

**-Bochan-dijo con un gemido de dolor Finnian.**

* * *

><p><em>Nuevamente cambio el escenario y esta vez estaba Ciel estaba en una fila junto con muchos niños encadenados, sus ropas consistían en una camisa raída blanca y un short del mismo color; Ciel tenía varios moretones en sus piernas y brazos.<em>

_-Tú vienes conmigo-decía un hombre viejo de unos 50 años cubierto con un antifaz y una capa roja vino._

_Ciel intentó resistirse pero no era muy fuerte, entraron en una habitación donde había 4 hombres y 2 mujeres._

_-Veras, aquí todo el rebaño debe ser marcado-dijo una mujer con voz monótona a Ciel._

_-¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿Qué me van hacer?- dijo Ciel con una mueca de terror absoluto._

_-Esto-dicho esto procedieron a tomar a Ciel de sus extremidades, apoyándolo en el suelo, Ciel intentaba huir pero no pudo._

_-BASTA, SE LOS RUEGO._

_-¡Cállate niño!-grito uno de los hombres presentes ahí._

_Sostenido de brazos y piernas sin posibilidad de moverse un sujeto le quito a Ciel su ropa dejando a Ciel desnudo._

**Todos los sirvientes y Soma, contenían la respiración mientras que más lágrimas caían de sus rostros.**

**-¡Basta es suficiente!-grito con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y cabeza hacia el suelo Bard.**

**-No sirve de nada-dijo Snake**

**-Eso ya lo vivió, no podemos cambiarlo-susurro con lágrimas de enojo y profunda tristeza.**

* * *

><p><em>Un hombre encapuchado saco una marca de ganado (instrumento de fierro para marcar a las vacas) y procedió a recitar unas palabras.<em>

_-Yo con esta nuestra marca maldita, yo te nombro parte del rebaño-al decir esto el hombre alzo la marca de hierro ardiente con forma de dos serpientes enroscadas y lo colocó sobre la espalda media baja del pequeño._

_Un grito de profundo dolor, salió desgarrando la garganta de Ciel._

_Pasaron unos minutos los cuales parecían milenios para Ciel, nadie lo tocaba._

_Después de un tiempo aún desnudo, le arrojaron un balde de agua fría la cual apaciguo un poco el martirio de Ciel._

_Ciel volteo la cabeza y vio que la mayoría ya se había ido, solo quedaban dos hombres._

_-Bueno niño ahora si nuestra mejor parte-sonrió el hombre perversamente y Ciel escucho como un cierre se bajaba._

**_Continuara…_**

**_*No se preocupen NO describiré la violación._**


	8. Ese mayordomo, Pasado revelado parte 3

Título: Ese secreto, revelándose.

Autor: elisamadness

Summary: "y entonces… ¡¿Él no es humano?!"

Parejas/Personajes: SebastianxCiel. SomaxAgni (secundarios) y un poco de la intromisión de los sirvientes.

Raiting: M por temas sensibles.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la idea de esta historia, todo le pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso.

Advertencias: un poco OC y temas sensibles.

**Perdonen el retraso.**

**Aquí todos incluyendo humanos, pueden ver el cinematic record y Ciel tiene 15.**

**IMPORTANTE Aquí para que las cosas sean un poco más trágicas, Ciel de verdad perderá su ojo derecho y Sebastian le pondrá un "ojo nuevo" al conocerlo.**

Ese secreto, revelándose… Capítulo 8.

Sebastian observaba a los sirvientes y a Soma con atención, Mey-rin y Finny estaban en el suelo abrazándose el uno al otro, Bard estaba llorando y Snake trataba de calmarlo.

Y Tanaka… él tenía los ojos cerrados y se tapaba los oídos no queriendo ver la vida de su amo.

-Ciel… yo sé que puedes regresar, eres fuerte- pensaba Sebastian porque sabía que Ciel podía librarse de esto.

* * *

><p><em>Ciel se encontraba ahora tirado en el piso de un cuarto donde se hallaban dos niños más; Ciel temblaba y se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, temblaba y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una humilde y rota manta la cual estaba manchada de sangre por la tragedia anterior en que Ciel fue sometido.<em>

_La escena nuevamente cambio y ahora se observa como una mujer de mediana edad con rostro horrible, se acerca al muchacho._

_-No veo por qué eres tan especial, solo un mocoso…mmm, tal vez lo único rescatable son esos enormes zafiros que tienes por ojos-dijo la mujer para después sacar una daga._

_Ciel detrás de la pequeña jaula, intentaba moverse hacia atrás pero al fin al cabo sabía que no había escapatoria._

**Con horror los sirvientes observaron como la anciana sin ningún atisbo de culpa, incrusto la daga en el ojo derecho de Ciel para después sacarlo violentamente, todos taparon sus oídos ya que un sonido todavía más desgarrador que el anterior salía de Ciel.**

* * *

><p><em>Ahora se observaba un cuarto levemente iluminado por varias velas, había mujeres y hombres con máscaras por dondequiera que se viera, había grandes jaulas atiborradas de niños dentro de las mismas y en una se encontraba Ciel. En el centro de la enorme habitación, se encontraba dibujado un pentagrama con velas a su alrededor, empezaron a recitar extrañas palabras y llevaron a una niña moribunda al centro.<em>

_-¡Con esta oferta pura te ofrecemos sacrificio, por favor ven y complace nuestros deseos de poder!-tras decir eso, el hombre clavo sin piedad alguna un puñal en el corazón de la niña. Ciel observaba todo eso con inmenso dolor, gritaba con todas las fuerzas que pararan pero hacían caso omiso a sus peticiones._

_Niño tras niño, cordero tras cordero, fueron sacrificados hasta dejar una enorme montaña de sangre, pero lo que los demás ignoraban era que mientras más grande se hacia la montaña, más furia y odio se arremolinaba en el corazón de Ciel, las lágrimas fueron sustituidas por miradas de furia y el dolor por fuerza._

**Los sirvientes vieron como todo de repente cayo en la oscuridad, una aura rojiza entraba en la habitación, era un monstruo con ojos filosos de color rojo, traje de cuero, metal y pisadas firmes con stilettos*, no se podía observar el rostro pero si unos filados y grandes dientes.**

**Todos observaban como se acercaba a la jaula donde sólo quedaba Ciel.**

_-¡El demonio está aquí!_

_-¡Concédeme poder y gloria!_

_-¡Yo quiero una fortuna enorme con castillos hechos de oro!_

_Esas eran algunas de las muchas peticiones que se escuchaban alrededor pero la figura siniestra no se molestaba en escucharlas, ese monstruo seguía con su marcha y se detuvo enfrente del pequeño niño._

**_-Vaya, pero que pequeño amo es usted-_**_dijo la criatura con una pequeña y ronca risa._

**_-Un alma llena de odio y resentimiento, supiste como convertir el dolor en fuerza pero que cosa tan más interesante…dime pequeño, ¿Te gustaría formar un contrato conmigo?- _**_dicho esto el espectro sonrió._

_Ciel se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando y sabía que quería verlos muertos, no tenía idea de que era ese sentimiento pero miro al demonio y le dijo:_

_-¡Quiero tener un poder más grande que cualquier otro!_

**_-Pero que ambicioso…_**_-susurro casi dulcemente el demonio._

_-¡Callen al mocoso!-se escuchaba detrás del monstruo._

_-__**Si haces un contrato conmigo, las puertas del paraíso serán cerradas para ti por toda la eternidad...¿Estás dispuesto a tomar el riesgo?**_

_Ciel empezó a temblar de furia, estrecho la mano que le estaba ofreciendo el demonio y exclamo:_

_-¡YO ACEPTO, AHORA DEMUESTRA QUE TIENES UN TRATO CONMIGO Y MÁTALOS A TODOS!_

_El demonio sonrío con sus colmillos al descubierto-__**entendido**__-fue esa su última palabra y mató a todos los presentes dejando un rio de sangre y gritos tras su paso._

_Cuando finalizo se acercó nuevamente a Ciel._

_-__**Necesito poner la marca de mi contrato en algún lugar de tu cuerpo, mientras más visible sea más poderoso será.**_

_-Ponlo en donde quieras no importa._

_-__**Muy bien, entonces te hare un pequeño obsequio de mi parte y restaurare esos hermosos ojos tuyos.**_

_El demonio restauro el ojo derecho de Ciel y puso la marca de un pentagrama morado en su ojo._

_-__**Dígame amo, ¿Cuál es su nombre?**_

_-Ciel Phantomhive, Conde Ciel Phantomhive-dijo con voz seria y autoritaria._

**_-¿Un conde eh?, bueno, entonces tendré que ponerme a la altura que un conde se merece._**

_El espectro que aún se encontraba en las penumbras, salió lentamente, un humano con piernas largas y zapatos pulidos, frac y cabello como la noche…_

_Se inclinó enfrente del niño y solo dijo:_

_-A su servicio…mi pequeño lord._

* * *

><p>En ese preciso momento, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Sebastian con asombro y con cierto…miedo.<p>

Bard se acercó y lo agarro de las solapas de su frac.

-¿Cómo pudiste maldito monstruo? ¡Era sólo un niño!-Bard lo miraba con furia aun sosteniéndolo de su frac.

-Si fuera tú, yo no haría eso, recuerda lo que soy y lo que soy capaz-susurro Sebastian con una voz macabra pero monótona.

Bard lo soltó y fue con los sirvientes y Soma.

-No dejare que nos hagas daño-le grito y se puso en forma defensiva.

-¡Todo este tiempo engañándonos y seducir al joven amo para que aceptara tu estúpido contrato!

-Él fue quien…

-¡NO! No moriré, ¡la única forma en que moriré será siendo el alma que el tanto desea!- todos voltearon a verlo, su cinematic record se estaba enrollando y él estaba cayendo.

-Mejor me voy, creo que si fue un error…-susurro para sí mismo el shinigami para salir y poder reportarle el problema a Will.

-¡Bochan!-todos gritaron, Sebastian corrió para atraparlo pero no le fue posible ya que Agni a petición de Soma lo tomo primero.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto en un tono bastante peligroso Sebastian.

-¡Tu condenaste a mi amigo al infierno!-lloraba incontroladamente Soma.

-LO PROTEGEREMOS-exclamaron todos los sirvientes, incluyendo Tanaka.

-Por favor, no me hagan reír, ¿ustedes van a detenerme?, ¿ustedes simples mortales van a ir en contra de un demonio de mil años de edad?-dijo Sebastian formando un aura negra alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos se tornaron filosos y rojos, se iba acercando poco a poco listo para ir por su presa.

-Ustedes son unos idiotas, ¿Qué no ven que…

-Le pertenezco por derecho a Sebastian.

-Ciel-exclamo Soma.

Agni lo puso en el suelo y el sólo volteo a verlos.

-Él es el mismo Sebastian de siempre, si no pueden con el miedo entonces retírense, aprecio su lealtad pero aquí no hay peligro alguno, yo selle mi destino, yo y sólo yo elegí a Sebastian y jamás me he arrepentido o arrepentiré de mi decisión.

Ciel se retiró su parche y camino directo a Sebastian, el demonio sonrío y descubrió la mano en que se hallaba la otra parte del contrato.

-Él me ha salvado tantas veces que no he podido contarlas, él tiene mi alma, yo le pertenezco y el me pertenece a mí y así será…

-**_Por el resto de la eternidad My Lord._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ustedes díganme, quieren que continúe o este les parece un buen final?<strong>

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y ustedes tienen la última palabra, yo aún tengo muchas ideas pero si les gusto este final lo podemos dejar así, sayonara!**

***stilettos: tacones, sonaba mejor en inglés xD**


End file.
